She Made My Heart Melt
by Plain-Is-Prettiest
Summary: Zach and Cammie are happily dating but Zach's player ways rise again and he screws up there perfect relationship. But he loves her. Will Zach be able to get Cammie back or will she move on for good? ZAMMIE! ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!

**Heyy guys! I'm back! I know I haven't updated **_**Say That You Love Me**_** in like forever but I really wanted to wright this story and it will only be a few chapters. Anyway speaking of **_**Say That You Love Me**_**, do you want me to continue and update? Because I sort of lost my inspiration on that one but if you want me to, I will! Anyway, I hope you like this story! Oh n as much as I want to…. I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES OR CHARACTER AND STUFF! ALL BELONGS TO THE GENUIS ALLY CARTER! Now let's get the show back on the road! (I know Never again , please never again)**

Cammie Pov:

"So Cammie….how are you and McHottie?" Macey asked slyly, throwing her _History of Espionage_ textbook she had been reading for the past hour away.

Just thinking of Zach brought a ridiculous huge grin on my face.

"There's your answer Mace," Bex said rolling her eyes. "Those two are madly in love."

My smile widened. "You think Zach loves me back?" I asked.

Liz smiled warmly, "I don't think Cam, I _know._ And since when was I ever wrong?" "That is a very good point. And I agree with Lizzie," Macey said. Well if the Boy Expert and the Genius says so, then it's true! I feel so happy and giddy right now it really is pathetic.

"Well we can't have Zachary distract you Cam. We have to finish COW extra credit remember?" Bex asked. "Oooooh right," I said totally forgetting about that. And I'm a Gallagher Girl. Gallagher Girls never forget anything. So I guess Bex is right, he _is_ distracting me.

We got up and made our way to the Library. I threw open the heavy wooden doors to see Tina….and Zach….sitting on the loveseat…sticking their tongue down each other's throat. I lurched back startled, not believing the scene before my eyes.

I heard Bex, Macey and Liz gasp behind me but I just kept my eyes on my so-called boyfriend and my so-called friend making out.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled finally finding my voice. Zach and Tina jumped away. He looked at me with wide eyes, guilt written all over his face. "That bloody bastard," Bex muttered with a murderous look. "Cam I-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed. "Cammie let me-"

But I was already gone, running down the hall, up the stairs, to my dorm with tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard my best friends run after me, I heard Bex yelling at Tina and Zach but after that I couldn't hear anything but my racking sobs and pounding heart, the image of Zach and Tina kissing as clear as water in my mind.

I couldn't see any but that horrible image, tears blurring my vision. I felt arms wrap around me, hugging me, saying reassuring phrases but all I thought about was how I was in Zach's arms and he let me cry in his chest when I found out my dad was dead.

I thought about how I was in his arms when he first told me he loved me. Had that meant nothing to him?

After GodKnowsHowLong of bawling me eyes out I looked up to see the Macey, Bex and Liz hugging me with concerned faces. Well, Liz and Macey looked concerned, Bex just looked furious.

"I'm so sorry Cam,"Liz whimpered. "He's not worth crying over Cam. You deserve better," Macey confirmed.

"That bloody asshole. I want to wring his neck and hang his head on the wall," Bex said through gritted teeth. Macey sighed. "He's not even worth that Bex."

I wiped my ears. "I can't believe he would do that," I whispered. "And with Tina? Why did he make such a show of hating her then?"

"Maybe it was Tina's fault", Liz suggested. "Maybe she kissed him and he didn't kiss back and was trying to push her away and that was when we walked in." I was honestly hoping, rooting, that was what actually happened.

But my hopefulness came crashing down when Macey shook her head. "Nu -uh. I saw it. He looked like he was enjoying it." My stomach churned hearing those words as Bex shot Macey a look.

"What are you going to do now Cam?" Liz asked. I had no clue. Sulk in my bed until I die probably.

"I could kill him,"Bex offered. Macey rolled her eyes. "You'll get severe punishment, Bex." "I could make it look like an accident," Bex tried. "You could-"

"No Bex no one is going to cover for you," Macey cut her off, shaking her head again. "And anyway, I know what exactly what Cammie's going to do." The look in Macey's eyes kind-of scared me. _This can't be good._

"What's that?" Liz asked the question we were all thinking. "She's going to pretend nothing happened," Macey turned her piercing forest green eyes on me. " Like you don't care. Like your not hurting. Your going to pretend to move on to someone else." I don't like this. At all.

"Oh? Who's the lucky boy?" Bex asked, smiling. She loved playing Miss Matchmaker. "I was thinking,"Macey said slowly. "I was thinking Jason Armstrong."

"He's sweet and nice," Liz said thoughtfully. Bex nodded in approval. "Total cutie too."

"No! No,no,no! I'm not you or Macey. You know I can't act. And I'm to hurt to pretend nothing's happened," I said sniffling.

"I know Cam, but yo have to try," Macey said gently. "Do you want to give everyone the satisfaction of seeing you so broken? There was a whole bunch of rumors when you two started dating. People said Zach had you wrapped around his finger." I gasped. They did?

"Imagine what will happen when you come in heartbroken. You're the best spy in our generation Cam, you'll hurt you reputation. You said yourself that Gallagher Girls are never vulnerable."

Well, it turns out Macey Mchenry is a great persuader because the next thing I knew, I was strapped in a chair, in front of the vanity table.

"When we're done with you,no guy will be able to not notice you," Macey said reaching for her ridiculously expensive stash of cosmetic products, most only legal in Europe.

Bex smiled a smile that was alarming on a normal girl, but on a girl with Bex's special talents, it looked downright terrifying. She grabbed a curling iron. "Let's show the bastard what he's missing, because Cammie Morgan sure as hell isn't missing him." Boy did I wish that was true.

**Love it? Hate it? All criticism is welcome! I honestly don't like these kind of stories, you know where Zach cheats and Cammie cries, blah blah blah, but I LOVVE it when Zach is jealous! And that will come in the next chapter so click the button under this and REVIEW!**

**P.S. If you review, I'll be your bestfriend. (Yeah I know how desperate you are to be my bestie :P)**


	2. I can't do this!

**Vas Happenin guys? Thank you so much for your reviews, they really make me happy! So yeah here's the next chappie hope you like it! **

Two hours later I stood in front of the mirror and gasped. For the few times in my life, I actually felt beautiful and confident about my looks.

Staring at me through the reflection was a new-and –improved, prettier version of me.

My hair cascaded down my back in curls. My makeup was light and simple because Macey said I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard just because Zach and I broke up, but this was Macey McHnery doing my makeup so I looked gorgeous.

She hid my pores and flaws, brought out my eyes and cheekbones, made my lips look luscious and soft and "utterly kiss-able." At least that's what it said on the tube of lip-gloss I wore.

Macey, Liz and Bex stepped back to admire their work.

"You look drop dead gorgeous, Cam!" Liz exclaimed clasping her hands together. Bex wolf-whistled. "All the boys are going to be drool-ing!"

That kind of got me freaked out because I'm not the type of girl boys drool at and I HATE attention. What can you expect, I'm the chameleon.

Macey nodded in approval and sprayed perfume that smelled so good, I could eat it up.

"Now listen, you're going to pretend to be having the time of your life, talking and laughing. Like I said, don't make it look like your trying too hard and don't go too extreme.

When _he _and Tina come in, don't even glance at them. If _he _tries to talk to you ignore him. Pretend that was nothing and you don't give a damn about _him_ and you're not missing _him_ at all. Be fun, flirty and cute to Jason. All right?"

Macey sounded so confident, but just thinking about it made my palms sweat.

"I don't think I can do this," I said, my voice sounding panicky.

"You _can _and you _will ._We better not of wasted our time prettying you up so this better be worth or your dead Barbie." **(Ah who loves Macey? I do! She's my favourite character!)**

I gulped.

"Just show the bloody bastard what he's missing,"Bex said smiling reassuringly.

"You'll do fine Cammie,"Liz said gently.

I nodded but I was still nervous out of my mind.

"I can't wait to see what he does when he sees you with Jason," Bex said, chuckling. I sighed sadly.

"He won't do anything Bex. He doesn't care about me… or like me remember?"

After all, Zach made it pretty clear he chose Tina over me so this jealousy plan seemed pretty useless.

But I was too scared to mention that to three very lethal Gallagher Girls.

Liz looked like she was about to protest or something, but instead just looped her arm in mine. "Ready?" I nodded licking my lips in anticipation.

Bex looped her arm in my other one and Macey looped her arm in Liz's.

Arms linked, we marched down to Dinner and I felt a tiny bit confident, with my sisters beside me.

**So Love it? Hate it? I know it's a little short but the next chapter will be longer promise! If you want to see Jason and Zach's reaction, then you gotta review! Plz review, they mean sooo much to me! **

**Anyways… remember **

**Plain Is Always The Prettiest! (At least in mine and Zach Goode's opinion) **


End file.
